Implants for mutual support of the spinous processes of vertebral bodies are inserted into the interstice between the spinous processes of adjacent vertebral bodies and after insertion are then changed in such a way that the support surfaces increase their spacing from one another, so that the spinous processes resting on the support surfaces are thus pushed apart to some extent, e.g. to stabilise the adjacent vertebral bodies or to ease the pressure on the intervertebral space and partially also to pivot the vertebral bodies relative to one another.
It is essential for the insertion that the implants have as low a structural height as possible to enable the implants to be positioned through small access openings, while the spacing of the support surfaces must be increased after insertion to allow the desired distance between the spinous processes to be attained.